Sour Face
Sour Face ( 二ガムッ, Ni gamu~tsu) is a martial artist and user of the Sour Face Style Martial Arts. Appearance Sour Face is a rather large muscular man, but his most noticeable feature is his taut face, strained to the point where it appears that he has been eating foods that were too sour, and a cleft chin. Personality Sour Face enjoys denigrating Charanko for his lack of etiquette in practicing martial arts, from slacking off during training to entering the Super Fight tournament behind Bang's back, although in the latter case he was unaware that Saitama had entered under the then-injured Charanko's name. As one of Bang's former disciples, Sour Face holds his former master in high esteem. He also nurses a grudge against Garou, who had rampaged across the dojo and severely injured him, forcing him to quit. However, he still fears Garou: Saitama emphasizes that Sour Face had left Bang's dojo after the incident and entered the Super Fight to "pretend to fight" Garou, whereas Charanko had challenged Garou alone and head on, albeit foolishly. History Sour Face was once a disciple of Bang, but left after Garou rampaged through the dojo. Sometime afterwards, he created the Sour Face Style Martial Arts and started his own dojo. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Martial Arts Tournament Arc Sour Face is participating in the Martial Arts Tournament. He has a short discussion with Saitama about an incident that happened at the martial arts tournament in the past, when Garou decided to enter the tournament disguised as Wolfman, indirectly causing Saitama to become nervous by noting that the police will be called in if disguises are used during the tournament. He also states that he wishes to win the tournament so that he will never be intimidated if he ever faces Bang or Garou in the future and reminisces Garou's rampage through the dojo. Saitama outright states that what Sour Face is doing is pitiful, as he is simply using the tournament to pretend to fight Garou while Charanko had fought Garou head on and by himself. Sour Face leaves the waiting room aggravated, directing a challenge at Saitama so that they might both fight in the ring for real. Abilities Sour Face cites himself as the second most powerful disciple after Garou, who implicitly confirmed his skill by approaching him to voice his intent to rampage in the dojo. Furthermore, although Bang had claimed that all his best disciples beaten by Garou were crippled for life, Sour Face, who was among those disciples who suffered injury at Garou's hands, does not seem to be debilitated by his past injuries. As he had used Charanko as a training dummy for his strangulation moves in the past, Sour Face is likely capable of executing them as well. Techniques *'Sour Face Style Martial Arts': Has not been shown yet. *'Water Flowing Rock Smashing Fist': He presumably knows this style to a notable degree judging from his apparent expertise under Bang's tutelage. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Martial Artist